Games and cookies
by Cannibalistic Brat
Summary: "If Ivan gets a game, then I want one too! One of those hero games with things that 'splode!" Seriously awesome crack family AU. Parents!Gilbert/Ludwig and Kids!Ivan&Alfred. Becuase my other one didn't suck and was said to be awesome. Human names 'course.


"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan!" A young blond came running up to his brother with bright blue, bubbly eyes and jumped on his back. Even though the other had done this countless times before, he hadn't been expecting it and ended up toppling over from the impact.

"Alfred, get off me! ...Dad!" Alfred wined but followed his brothers request and made his way off him.

"But ...I want you to play a game with me. You'll play a game with me, right? We can play hide and go seek…or video games! Dad got me this awesome hero game last week, but father doesn't now so…okay, never mind! I know, we can color! Or playmboil ...or we can build a castle with Lego's, but I get the red and blue ones, okay? 'cause they're the best!" Alfred went on through a list of things in his mind that were fun, to cure the boredum he'd felt all day. He pretty much had to stay in his room the whole day because he was sick. Becuase of it, every time he snuck out to try and do his hero things, his father had told him to go lie down again. Being sick was seriously hard stuff when you had to be a hero.

"No. Unlike some little kids I have to get my homework done and continue being the good child."

Ivan had just come home from school and it wasn't one of his better days. Days like this is the reason he hadn't made an attempt at friends. Alfred hadn't gone because he had a fever or something. Probably faked it, his little brother could get out of those things with a set of puppy dogs eyes and claiming that his throat hurt when he had spelling test. Alfred could never really sit down to study, always had hero things to do which consisted of battles with dad and defeating the evil, menacing and fiery dragon that took board underneath Ivan's own bed.

"Hey! I'm not some little kid! And if I am, you are too! You're just a big meanie." He huffed angrily while Ivan moved to go to his room.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you two making a such a fuss about?"

"Alfred is the only one who wa-"

"Father, Ivan won't play a game with me and he's being a meanie butt! A really big one!" Alfred went and latched himself onto his father's leg. Ludwig sighed. "I'm the one that saves you from that evil dragon, you know. He's really mean and tells me all the time that he's going to eat you so I have to be a hero and save you! Next time I'm jus' gonna let him!" Alfred began to get teary eyed as he pointed a finger at Ivan. His brother should be nicer to him! You're supposed to love heroes. But no. His stupid homework was more important than him; his little brother!

"Okay, okay." Ludwig lent down to pick Alfred up and hoisted him up over his shoulder. "We're going to the store really quick. Are you coming Ivan or are you going to stay home with your dad?" Alfred's fever had died off a bit back so it was safe to take him out. Alfred had been couped up within the confines off the his room for half the day so he was going to take him with him. Maybe not the smarter thing to do but It'd be better than leaving an overly active Alfred at home with Gilbert.

"No way. I'm going, so you're coming with Ivan." Gilbert came up from behind the pair of blondes and kissed Ludwig.

"Eww, dad! He could drop me If you do that!" Alfred's arms flailed about from behind. Ivan sighed "Do I have to dad?" Ivan asked. He really didn't want to have to go but his question seemed to be ignored.

"Do you not have faith in me, Alfred? Maybe I should drop yo-"

Alfred's arms stopped flailing. "You're not that mean. You wouldn't do that purposely to- Ahhh! no! Don't drop me!" Alfred screamed and clutched onto his father's shirt as he felt the others grip loosen and himself slip downwards.

Ivan already figuring he had no chance of getting out of it, walked by giggling at the others distress while Alfred promptly tried to hit him. He failed horribly as his dad ruffled his hair and they made their way to the car after a bit.

-xxx-

Alfred leaned across his seat one last time to poke Ivan before he jumped out of his seat. Ivan snapped "Dammit Alfred! Stop poking me!" He tried to smack the others hand but failed to do so and made his way out of his seat as well. "Dad he's going to hit me!"

Ludwig had had enough of this "Mien gott you two, quit it now." He grabbed Alfred's hand as he sprung out of the car and away from his brother; before he had a chance to run off. Everywhere was a 'new adventure father!' and wouldn't take long at all for the young energetic blond to get in trouble or get lost, even at a store.

Ivan made his way after the other in a huff; he wasn't happy. But before he did his dad grabbed him knowing exactly what he was about to pull. "Whoa, I don't think so."

"I wasn't going to do anything." Ivan looked ahead to his brother who was trying to pull his father as best he could, into the store faster to get away from him.

"Sure you weren't." Gilbert ruffled his son's hair, much to his annoyance, as he went to grab a cart. A soon as he did Alfred broke free from Ludwig's grasp and climbed in, forgetting and not caring about his brother anymore. Because he knew with dad here, you wanted to be in there. Gilbert laughed.

"Let's go dad! To the games and cookies!" He stood up in the cart, a hand in place on the side to keep him from falling out; his other hand held a finger that pointed out where they should go. Before Ivan knew it, he was practically thrown in the cart as well and Gilbert made his way off down one of the isles. But not before he promised the other he wouldn't do anything childish to get them kicked out. Gilbert had, on more than one occasion, been kicked out of a store for doing something of the childish and disruptive type.

"Dad, I wanted to go with father."

"No way. You'll be more awesome with us. " Once out of site from Ludwig, Gilbert put one foot on the cart and used his other to bring the cart to fly down an isle he turned onto.

"Games first dad, games first! I want that one with all the shooting and the cars and the things that 'splode and and an-"

"Daddddd, your acting like Alfred! I'm going to tell father!"

"Oh really now?" Since when did kids think they could get away with telling on their parents?

"You can't tell on dad! He's dad!" Alfred reminded the other of the obvious in his eyes. You can't just tell on dad, dad makes the rules and can always get what he wants!

"... can I get a game then?" Ivan asked since they were on the subject of video games. Dad and Alfred seemed to like playing them so maybe he could get one. And he really couldn't get away with telling on his dad because, for once, and only once, Alfred was right. But he'd never acknowledge it.

"Are you going to play it?" Gilbert brought the cart to a stop in front of a large selection of video games and as soon as he did, Ivan jumped out of the cart. He didn't like being in them, he felt like a child that parents couldn't trust not to run off.

"...yes." Ivan looked at the games available.

"If he gets a game then I want one too dad!"

"I though I bought you one last week." He bought Alfred that Dead rising game didn't he? Alfred was being a brat about it and he himself wanted the game too, so yea, he got it.

"...but if Ivan gets one now, it wouldn't be fair cause you got me that one then and he's getting one now and I wouldn't!" Alfred spluttered out all in one near breathe. In dear little Alfred's head, Ivan getting some awesome game and he himself not, was cruel, unfair and unfathomable. Dad had to get him one to, he just had to! He worked up his best ever pair of puppy dog eyes and stuck his bottom lip out that always worked, because dad had showed him how to do it to to get something he wanted it himself and dad always said he was awesome so it had to be awesome.

Gilbert chuckled at Alfred's attempt at puppy dog eyes, but they themselves usually couldn't be used on him. Alfred's puppy dog eyes were void being that he was the one who showed him how to use them to get what he wanted. Heh. His lovely Luddy was a sucker for them just long enough when he used them to get what he wanted. He ruffled Alfred's already messy hair. "What makes you think those would work on me? I'm not going to give in."

This is why my hair is always messy, _dad_ Alfred thought as he keep the look in place for a bit while longer. Gilbert watched him with a grin on his face. He soon gave it up after figuring his dad wasn't, as he said, going to give in. Gilbert chuckled once more. "You see Alfred, you use that on your father. Your awesome dad can never be beaten with those."

"But I'm awesome too, they should work." Alfred mumbled in defense his arms crossed and huffing.

"Can I get this one?" Ivan picked out a random game for xbox and held it out to show the other.

"left4dead? Hell yes. The last time I got this one your fath-...Well, we're not going to go into it. We're just going to leave it at it ended up broken." It did end up broken, he just wasn't going to go into the very juicy details of how it did end up broken. He took the game from the Ivan's hands and placed it in the cart.

"Is it fun?" Ivan looked up to meet his fathers red eyes.

"Yes. And it's still not fair!" Alfred said grumpily, before Gilbert had a chance to say anything.

"Maybe if you stop being a brat, Ivan would let you play the game with him." Gilbert told Alfred with a grin as they made their way out of the isle and off to find Ludwig. But not before cookies as Alfred had gone on about.

"I'm notta' brat!" Alfred looked to Ivan and Ivan looked ahead of him not even paying attention to his younger brother. "...can I play the game with you when we get home?" He asked mumbling again.

"...can you show me how to play it?" Ivan asked is response.

"Yes! That's what heroes do!" Alfred shot his fist into the air and suddenly Ivan though it was just a better Idea to figure out on how to play the game himself.

Ludwig had found the few various groceries he'd needed for dinner the night, now the only thing left to find was Gilbert and he had a good idea just where he was at. He went directly for the video games. Seriously, how the other was considered an adult was beyond him. He checked and there was no sign of his three. ...where. Ah. Cookies as Alfred had said. He wasn't even going to give Gilbert a chance to get Alfred cookies. Last time Alfred had eaten nearly the whole bag of them and was literally trying to jump off walls from the sugar high. Ludwig walked back through the store to the grocery section and soon found the ones who he'd been looking for by the loud voices he recognized instantly.

"I want these ones...and these ones to and those ones are aw-"

"You not getting all of them, Alfred! Dad said only one...and these ones are better."

"You know what, you two? We're getting these ones because they're more aweso-"

"You're not getting any cookies or sweets." The bickering ceased for a split second as they brough they moved thier attention before, "But father, I have to have these." Alfred held up a box of chocolate chip cookies.

"No, you don't. Last time you had to have them you nearly broke your arm." He pulled the cookies from him and put it back on the stores shelf. He looked to Gilbert who put the sugar cookies he had up as well, Ivan already having put the ones he had chosen.

"Now come on, we need to get home and get dinner started."

"Are we having hamburgers?" Alfred asked excitedly about to make an attempt to jump onto his father from the cart. Gilbert saw the stunt Alfred was about to pull and the collar of his shirt back only rough enough to keep him from doing so.

"I don't want hamburgers though." Ivan voiced his opinion as he grabbed ahold of his fathers hand as they walked to the checkout counter.

"Yes, Alfred, we are."

"Awesome! Three against one, we win Iva-"

"But you can pick what he have tomorrow, Ivan."

Ivan smiled, Alfred huffed. But then Alfred remembered they were having hamburgers and Ivan was going to let him play the game with him so everything was awesome again.

* * *

Over reactive kids and parents that let their kids play games that they're to young for. Left 4 dead, because giving Ivan Call of duty black ops, would seriously just clash and kill shit right there. Kill it dead three times over. I was actually just going to have Alfred get his game but changed it to Ivan instead. Alfred can't always get his way!

I had a friend tell me to do another one of these after reading the last one and I guess people didn't find it shitty. So I did another one :D

Danke for your service. You'll all be receiving your tacos in the mail, via Fed-ex. Please wait 6 to 8 weeks for delivery. 8 to 12 for international deliveries outside of the US, Mexico and Canada. Damages done to your package or lack off tacos in it is not my responsibility, but the person who ate it. Ha. kaythxbye. c:

Disclaimer- I disclaim :D! Only own the plot.


End file.
